


As Sailors Trust the Shifting Sea

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon swallows his pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sailors Trust the Shifting Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off a very specific issue of Young Justice. My recipient said in his Dear Santa letter that he's not very familiar with canon, so I thought I would provide scans. The fight referred to in this story is the one Tim and Kon had in Young Justice 36, which you can see [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/zeelee/JBBS/YJjbbs4.jpg), [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/zeelee/JBBS/YJjbbs5.jpg), [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/zeelee/JBBS/YJjbbs.jpg), [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/zeelee/JBBS/YJjbbs3.jpg), and [here.](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v126/zeelee/JBBS/YJjbbs1.jpg). In Young Justice 38, Robin quits the team because he thinks they (and specifically Kon) donít trust him; in the same issue, we see Kon going to Supergirl for advice on the matter, and her telling him to just apologize. He does canonically practice his apology on Cassie, but we never get to see him practice it on Tim. So.....

Kon has pretty much never liked Gotham. The first time he was here, another evil redhead tricked him into doing evil, and his experiences with the city have never really stopped getting weirder. Or less life-threatening.

It doesn’t help that he’s pretty sure he has *two* Bats mad at him now, and Batgirl... well, either she’s mad at him because her boss is, or she just doesn’t care. It’s also hard to tell if Robin--no, if *Tim*--is still mad at him. Yeah, sure, he came back to the team and said bygones were bygones, but a) Kon is almost positive that Rob—Tim’s been avoiding him, b) Kon has pretty much *never* seen him as mad as he was at Kon at Apokalips, and c) ...things. All kinds of things, none of which Kon is positive aren’t just in his head. 

It’s *Robin.* He could have just been fucking with Kon – Kon’s pretty sure he has a *girlfriend,* anyway, and also Secret, and maybe even Cissie, and it’s really kind of funny that Robin--*Robin*--is a playa, except for how it isn’t. 

And – well. Kon was the one who initiated the kiss, and he’s never been sure if Tim kissed *back*; he just remembers both of them being called to the bridge of Bart’s spaceship immediately after. And then there had been the thing with Steel, and Apokalips, and Robin had punched him hard enough that he could feel it through the TTK aura, and...

Kon is *so* out of his depth here.

And hovering above downtown Gotham wearing the brightest colors of anyone in the entire city isn’t *helping* things. Kon’s convinced that any moment now, Batman will fly up here (fuck having no powers, Batman would *find* a way) and kick his ass for macking on not only one, but *two* of his sidekicks (no, not sidekicks – proteges? Whatever.). 

Or Robin will just shoot a kryptonite ray or something at him for being an indecisive loser. Right.

He flies down into Gotham and tries not to look as conspicuous as anyone wearing bright blue and red and yellow is *going* to look. And realizes that he has no fucking clue how he’s going to find Robin. Last time he just sort of flew in loop-de-loops until he found Robin glaring at him from a rooftop, but that time Robin *wanted* him to find him. There are a zillion places in this city to disappear into, even from someone who can fly, and Kon doesn’t have Clark’s advantage of supersenses to sniff a Bat out when he doesn’t want to be found. 

(He doesn’t have Clark’s advantage of knowing where the Batcave is either, come to think of it. That would probably come in handy more than the super senses.)

Kon finally ends up perching on a gargoyle at two am, not-sulking. He needs to get back to fucking *Smallville* by six-thirty, dammit. And if he doesn’t do this tonight, he probably won’t ever.

“You kept searching longer than I thought you would.” If Kon wasn’t Super, he would have jumped and fallen to his *death.* Jesus.

“Dammit, Rob, don’t *do* that.” Kon hovers above the gargoyle and glares halfheartedly at Rob—Tim, *Tim*. He’s trying to think of him more as Tim, because it just seems like he should since Robin told them and all, but it’s impossible to think of him as anything *but* Robin when his face is all... blank like that. Kon shudders inwardly.

Robin quirks an eyebrow at him, the kind of facial expression that Kon would have missed completely if he hadn’t been looking for it. “So what’s wrong? Any emergencies?”

“Um, no. No, not so much.” If Kon was standing instead of hovering, he’d be scuffing his foot on the floor right about now. He runs a hand through his hair, instead. “I, uh, came to apologize.”

Robin sort of... stills. “What for?”

“Oh come on, do I have to spell it out?” Kon laughs nervously. And shit, apparently he does, because Robin is still looking very blank. 

He coughs. “I wanted to apologize for being an ass. You know, on Apokalips.” 

“Which part? The part where you disobeyed my orders, or the part where you accused me of conspiring against the team?”

And... wow, okay, it’s definitely a good thing that Kon is apologizing, because Robin is definitely still pissed. Kon swallows. “Er. All of it...?”

Kon *thinks* that was almost a laugh. Maybe a snort. Robin at least looks less blank, which means — hopefully? — less pissed. “Okay.”

Kon clears his throat. Right. “I was way out of line, you know? I wish I hadn’t said *any* of those things. And – no matter what else, I cherish what we have, and I’m sorry if I hurt you.” That line somehow sounds a *lot* cornier when he’s saying it to Tim, as opposed to Cassie.

Another blink-and-you’ll-miss-it eyebrow quirk. “Is that so.”

“Uh....” 

Robin pulls out his grapple gun, preparing to shoot out a line. “Right. You can come back when or if you actually mean any of that.”

Crap, Kon *so* underestimated how pissed Robin was. “Hey, come on, wait. Give me a chance, all right? I really *am* sorry.”

*That* gets him a full-on glare, which Kon has to take as a good sign, because hey, emotion!

“Did you believe everything you said about me on Apokalips?”

“I... well, at the *time*-“

Robin turns away from him and shoots the grapple gun, and Kon has to grab him around the waist and fly up to keep him from escaping. Which just results in a kick to the shin that would be *really* painful if it weren’t for the TTK, and then he’s doing something that’s painful even *with* the aura to Kon’s arm, and Kon just dumps him back on the rooftop. 

Robin doesn’t try to escape again. Instead he just glares some more, and Kon can’t help but think of the Kents’ housecat, who gets that look on her face any time you pick her up when she doesn’t want to be touched.

Kon takes a deep breath and starts over. “Look. I was uptight and scared, okay? I mean, we were at *war.* And yeah, I had been thinking about some of that stuff for a while, but... it came out all wrong, you know? And. Um. I really suck at saying all this stuff right, but I missed you.”

Robin does not look convinced. “You seemed to have an easy enough time replacing me.”

“The *team* had to find a new member. I never – I mean, The Ray was just, you know – I never *did* anything with him, Tim. Not that we – um - ” Kon thinks he should just sew his mouth shut with kryptonite thread. Robin seems to be *laughing* at him, which is probably a step up from anger, but still.

Kon glares halfheartedly. “Whatever. You know what I mean, right? I don’t really *care* whether or not I was right about you, because I just want us to be friends again.”

That gets him an almost-smile. “Do you trust me?” He holds up a hand to stop Kon’s automatic ‘of course I do.’ “Do you trust me enough to *lead the team?*”

“Well — yeah. I mean, um – I still think you’re sort of a freak and most of your family *scares* me, dude, but... yeah.” Kon’s blushing. *Crap.* “You did tell us your real name.”

Tim seems to ponder this, and then he inclines his head in Robin-like nod. “Okay.” 

Kon does *not* shift nervously in mid-air. “Okay what?”

“Okay. Apology accepted.” Tim quirks an eyebrow at him again, and this... all feels very anticlimactic, somehow.

“Oh. Um. Well. Good.” It’s at times like these that Kon wishes his costume had pockets. 

Tim sits down on the gargoyle, and Kon goes over to float next to him. “So. Smallville, huh?”

Kon groans. “God. I – I know that it’s a big deal for Superman, and I’m grateful and everything, but- geez. It’s in the middle of *nowhere,* you know? And compared to Metropolis...”

Tim nods. “I know what you mean.” He hesitates. “I go to a prep school, you know.”

Kon blinks. “Really? Like... uniforms and everything?”

A tiny, tiny Robin smile. “Uniforms and everything. All boys. Only for stuffy rich kids. It’s... *very* different from living in the city.” The smile sort of gets bigger, and he tilts his head to the side again. “So I sort of know what you feel like.”

“Um.” Kon is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Robin goes to school at *all.* “Stuffy rich kids, huh?”

Another look that’s just barely this side of inscrutable – Kon’s decided it’s ‘amused’. “In terms of wealth, my father used to be right up there with the Waynes.”

Kon sits down on the edge of the rooftop. “I knew it. Only someone rich could be as weird as you.”

Kon thinks of this look as ‘incredulous.’ “Says the boy clone of Superman.”

Kon grins. “That’s different. I’m a product of science. You’re just a product of your own freaky little Robin brain.”

For a moment Kon is afraid that things between them aren’t cool yet, because Tim narrows his eyes. But then his lips twitch and he sort of... softens. “I suppose.”

Kon’s not sure where to go from here. In his mind, it was simple, point a to point c: go to Gotham, apologize to Tim, get him to make out with you. Easy enough. Except for how it totally isn’t.

He swings his legs out over Gotham. “So how angry *was* Batman when he found out I’d been kissing Batgirl?”

“You kissed her?” And hey, Kon actually managed to *surprise* Tim. Huh. ....and Tim’s face goes *blank* again, which is so not a good sign. “I didn’t notice him being... any more grim than usual. I think it caused some tension between him and Batgirl, though. Why?”

“Oh. Um. Because....” Come on, Kon. Don’t be a *pussy.* “...because I was wondering how much he’d freak out if I got with another one of his little Bat-people.” And that’s probably the lamest pick-up line he has *ever* used. Kon cringes internally and waits for Tim to laugh at him.

Tim’s eyes narrow. “’Another one.’ What about Batgirl?”

Not quite the reaction Kon was hoping for. “Cass? Uh... well. Nothing really happened there, dude. We kissed once and then decided to be friends.”

“Why?”

Tim *sounds* blank now, and Kon is beginning to sweat. “Because...? I mean, it was a *bunch* of things. She just didn’t like me like that, and I was sort of afraid of her.”

Kon doesn’t have to be a genius to know that that was possibly the worst thing he could have said. “Afraid.”

“Uh. Well. Um – she can kick my ass six ways from Sunday, you know? And she’s intense in a way that’s not like *you’re* intense, and... yeah.” Kon mentally kicks himself.

Tim frowns a bit. “You’re not scared of me?”

Kon laughs, nervously. “No. I mean, you’re plenty intimidating, don’t get me wrong, but we’re like – friends. Or... I thought we were.”

Kon doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until he lets it out when Tim smiles. “Friends, hm?”

Kon grins. “Yeah. Or... not.” He slides off the roof to go hover in front of Tim, who doesn’t make a move to stop him when he leans in and presses his mouth against Tim’s lips.

Tim makes a pleased sound and kisses back, his tongue licking at Kon’s lips and then his teeth when Kon opens his mouth. Tim is as freakishly good at kissing as he is at everything else, and when Kon tries to get closer his knee bangs into the gargoyle. 

“Ow,” he whines, even though it didn’t really hurt. Tim smirks at him. 

“Maybe we should take this someplace less... hazardous.”

An idea occurs to him, and Kon grins. “There’s always your school...”

Tim’s eyebrows go up into his *hairline.* “You want me to take you back to my room for an illegal, three am parietal.”

“What the fuck is a parietal?”

Tim waves a hand. “Fancy term for having someone of the opposite sex into your room.”

Kon grins. “So... it’s not illegal if it’s another *guy.* Besides, you’re already sneaking out in the middle of the night, which is probably against the rules. Come on-“

“Absolutely not.”

***

Luckily, Tim’s roommate is gone for the weekend. Tim’s still adamant that this is dangerous and stupid (which it probably is), but sneaking into someone’s dorm room feels so illicit in a deliciously *normal* way, and really, what did Tim expect when he told Kon he went to an all-boys prep school?

Besides, it’s totally worth the risk to see so much of Tim’s weirdly not-quite-normal life. (It’s only breaking Kon’s brain a *little* bit.)

Tim strips off his gauntlets and gives Kon a dirty look. “If we get caught—“

“I will owe you my life, yeah yeah I know. Next time I can sneak you into the Kents’ house and it’ll be my ass on the line, okay?”

Tim makes a strangled noise. “I’m not sure how I feel about sneaking into the house Superman grew up in.”

Kon grins. “Yeah, well, you’ll feel less guilty about it when I tell you how many times I’ve jerked off in Superman’s old *room.*”

Tim makes a *different* strangled noise. “Oh... really.”

Kon floats a few inches off the ground. “So. This is your school.” 

Tim undoes the cape-clasp at his neck, and Kon stares at all the pale and scarred skin the collar reveals. “Yes. Not remotely interesting, as you can see.”

“Oh, I don’t know about *that.*” Kon grins at him, and – oh man. Is Tim *blushing?*

If Kon can make Tim do *that,* he’s fairly certain he can take over the world if he wants to. 

He floats a few feet closer to Tim and watches as the cape pools to the ground. He’s getting totally distracted by a grisly looking scar running across Tim’s neck, down to his collarbone. It’s kind of disconcerting how much he wants to lick it. “So...”

Tim smirks like he can read Kon’s mind. “So?”

Kon floats the rest of the distance and looms over Tim on purpose. “So. Do you take many guys back here?”

Tim looks... Kon can’t tell. Mischievous, maybe. “How are we defining ‘many’?”

Kon shakes his head, because he doesn’t actually want to know the answer. He lands on the floor and reaches out to trace Tim’s mask, instead.

Tim takes it off and places it in the same pile as his gauntlets and cape. He blinks owlishly, and Kon will never get over how big and *blue* Tim’s eyes are. He looks like a freaking anime character sometimes.

And the skin around his eyes looks really soft, and when Kon reaches out to touch it Tim flinches, like he thinks Kon is going to poke him in the eye. Kon just grins and cups his cheek, which is dumb and girly as all hell, but it makes Tim less skittish. Tim puts a hand on Kon’s chest, and he wonders if Tim can feel how much Kon’s heart is beating like a scared rabbit on speed, and when he tilts his chin up to look Kon in the eye, he gets kissed.

Kissed really a lot, and Tim makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat. The hand on Kon’s chest clenches, and then Tim’s *biting* at his lip and it’s so not Kon’s fault that he had to wrap both arms around Tim and lift him off the ground a bit. Like he had a choice.

Tim doesn’t really seem to mind; he just wraps his thighs around Kon’s waist. And while that’s *really* nice, Kon doesn’t have the concentration to keep them both upright during sex with his TTK, so he walks them backwards onto Tim’s (way too narrow) bed. Kon meant to gracefully tumble onto it, but he ends up tripping and falling ass-first onto the bed. Which he would take the time to feel embarrassed about if Tim weren’t grinding against him so enthusiastically. 

Wow. Kon had no idea guys’ hips could even *do* that, and he really wants the rest of Tim’s costume off like *right now.* But the Robin costume was apparently built resistant to Supers, because Kon can’t figure out how to get the damn thing off. Aside from just ripping it off with his telekinesis, which he’s pretty sure would piss Tim off.

He tugs on the tunic. “Dude. Is this thing rigged to explode if I try and take it off?” 

Tim laughs. “Not *explode* per se. You... probably don’t want to know.” He apparently gets Kon’s subtle hint because he scoots far enough off Kon to press a nearly invisible button under the ‘R’ which makes the tunic pop open like some kind of shell. A Robin shell, and Kon starts giggling inappropriately.

Then the t-shirt is gone, too, and... god. Kon knows, of course, that Tim is human and mortal and capable of being hurt and stuff, but....

*So* many scars.

He reaches out to tentatively touch a diagonal one running across Tim’s bellybutton, and Tim shivers. “It’s kind of ... sensitive. There.”

“Uh. Yeah.” Kon ducks his head to kiss one of the smaller scars – looks like it was from a bullet – on Tim’s chest, and Tim moans, like- like...

It’s the best thing in the world that he can make Tim moan like that. 

Tim pushes on his shoulder and Kon obediently lies down on the bed. Tim crawls on top of him, his legs splaying out over Kon’s hips. And isn’t that nice, having a Tim in his lap. Kon could so get used to that.

He tugs at Tim’s shorts, and Tim lifts his ass obligingly to help Kon push them down and out of the way. And then there’s Tim’s *dick,* leaking at the tip and hard and – and it’s not like Kon’s never done this with a guy before, it’s just that it’s usually in some dimly lit club or whatever, it’s usually random and just fun, and. This is *Tim,* dammit, and Kon probably looks like a dork the way he’s staring, but he can’t make himself stop.

When he finally wraps his hand around it, Tim hisses and his thighs *squeeze* around Kon’s hips. Kon feels paralyzed -- Tim makes him want to do everything, and he just can’t *decide.* Not even when Tim arches an eyebrow at him and says, “Well?”

Kon snorts and squeezes Tim’s dick lightly. “I don’t know. What do *you* want to do?”

The eyebrow arches even higher, and Tim’s lips twitch. “I can think of a few things. Take off your clothes.”

Kon doesn’t need to be told twice. He has to temporarily push Tim off of him to take off his tights, which is a bummer, but worth it because then they’re *both* naked. And Tim is eyeing him like a dog eyeing a juicy steak.

Which is just encouragement for Kon to stretch out on the bed and grin up at Tim. And god, talk about an ego boost: he just made Tim *squeak.*

Tim wraps one fist tightly around Kon’s cock, squeezing hard enough to hurt a non-meta. As it is, it just makes Kon whimper in the good way. 

Tim makes a ‘hmm’ sound and bends his head low, licking the head of Kon’s cock. *Slurping* it, and Kon’s whimpers are getting loud enough to possibly wake someone up, but he’d like to see anyone remain quiet when Tim’s lips are stretched around their dick like that. Kon wants to take a freaking picture and blow it up poster-size and hang it on his bedroom wall in freaking Smallville. Or maybe he can achieve the same effect by just begging a blowjob from Tim every night, because it’s entirely possible that he’s addicted to this already.

And then Tim pulls a move that Kon’s only seen in porn, and he’s not even gagging a little bit. Kon can feel the tip of Tim’s nose rubbing against his belly, can feel the head of his cock rubbing against the back of Tim’s *throat.* And he’s pretty sure that whatever he’s babbling makes *no* sense whatever, but he’s also sure he’s fucking allowed. 

Tim looks up at him with those freaky blue eyes, and Kon just – shakes. He tries to get across the fact that he’s going to come, like, *now* in whatever he’s babbling, but Tim doesn’t move his head. His mouth, oh god, Kon’s coming in his *mouth* and he’s not going to be able to look at Tim’s mouth or even hear him talk without thinking of this. Ever.

Tim sits up, and jesus, his mouth is all wet. Kon stares and feels like a caveman again. Me Kon, you porn-star.

Tim stands up to fully remove his tights and boots, and Kon takes the opportunity to sit up and rub his face against the skin of Tim’s abdomen. There’s a thin line of black hair leading from Tim’s bellybutton to his cock that is, in fact, making Kon very happy, and he thinks Tim’s sharing that emotion when Kon follows it with his tongue.

Kon nuzzles Tim’s cock with his cheek, kisses the base. Tim makes a low, needy sound and tangles his fingers in Kon’s hair, which is *way* hotter than Kon expected, and he’s sort of surprised by just how badly he wants to make Tim come his brains out. 

He licks a stripe up Tim’s cock and sucks on the head, lapping at it with his tongue. Tim’s making all these *noises* and kneading at Kon’s hair, and Kon can’t go down as far as Tim did, but he does his best. He chokes a little and has to pull back, so he settles for sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down. And that keeps the breathy little Tim-sounds coming, which is really all Kon cares about, anyway.

Tim’s hands clench in Kon’s hair. “Kon – I’m going to-“ He makes a guttural noise and then Kon feels semen splash at the back of his throat. He swallows and pets Tim’s thigh, because Tim is *shaking* and when Kon pulls off he sort of collapses in Kon’s lap.

Kon pulls Tim up and rolls them over so that they’re both lying down in Tim’s bed. Tim’s eyes are half-lidded and he’s flushed and breathing through his mouth, and Kon seriously ponders the ethics of kidnapping him and taking him back to Smallville.

Tim sighs and rests his head on Kon’s shoulder. “I have to be at class in five hours.”

Kon sighs. “Way to ruin the buzz, Wonder Boy.” But he has to be back at the farm in *three* hours. Back at the farm, and hopefully not smelling like sex, because he so does not want to have The Talk with the Kents *or* Clark.

Tim gives him another ‘I’m reading your mind, so I know that you think I’m right, so stop arguing’ looks. “I have a test.”

“Oh, whatever. You’re fucking Robin, dude, I’m not gonna believe that you’ve devoted a single brain cell to worrying about a test.”

“Kon.” And that would be the Command Voice. Dammit. Kon sighs and sits up, grabs his uniform from the floor. 

Before he can pull the top half on, he feels Tim’s nails scrape lightly down his back. “I’m... not going to tell Batman about this.”

Kon grins and twists around to face him again. “Probably a good idea. I won’t mention this to Superman – although he’d probably think you’re a *great* influence on me.”

Tim looks at him, bemused. “Am I... not a good influence?”

That actually seems like kind of a serious question, so... so he has no idea. “The jury’s still out,” he says, winking.

Tim looks skeptical, but he doesn’t push it. He’s still naked, which makes it really hard for Kon to put on his jacket and prepare to leave. 

He lingers at the window. “So, um. Next Young Justice meeting...”

Tim’s lips twitch. “I might be a little early. Or... stay after.”

Kon grins. “’Kay.” 

Gotham’s still stinky and grey and horrible when he flies out over it, but Kon thinks he could get used to it.


End file.
